Revenge
by Tetsuya Shun
Summary: Sequel dari Kuroko adalah uke. Pembalasan dendam akashi karena sebelumnya jadi uke Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel Desire - Revenge**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rate M **

**Warning: pwp,perhaps ooc,toys**

**Disclaimare : fujimaki tadatoshi**

**Summary: pembalasan dendam akashi karena sebelumnya jadi uke kuroko.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Kilas beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hmm Kalau begitu" Akashi beranjak ke atas Kuroko. Sangat dekat ke wajahnya.  
>"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan lagi ? Dengan aku sebagai seme tentu saja"<br>"Ugh. Lakukan apa maumu, Akashi-kun"  
>"Kau tak bisa menarik kata-katamu, Tetsuya"<p>

Hening.

A-apa yang kukatakan? Inner Kuroko.

Akashi berdiri menampakkan seringai indahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan mencoba sesuatu yang menarik kali ini"

"Me-menarik? Tunggu, Akashi-kun aku .."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Tetsuya, aku punya segudang cara untuk memuaskanmu"

Blush. Wajah Kuroko memanas.

"Memuaskan .. i-itu"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Akashi menghilang dari kamar. Kuroko deg-deg-an.

Apa yang Akashi-kun rencanakan?

Semenit kemudian Akashi kembali dengan berbagai benda yang dibawanya.

Rantai, bondage, vibrator, sex toy, sebotol cairan bening, kamera, sebotol susu dan kue tart.

Kuroko shock. Firasatnya menjadi kenyataan.

"A-akashi-kun untuk apa semua ini ? "

"Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja ini kusiapkan untukmu"

"Tapi alat-alat ini tidak mungkin dicoba semua padaku kan?"

Akashi tersenyum "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya,Tetsuya"

"Tidak. tidak. tidak. Dan lagi susu dan kue untuk sarapan besok pagi untuk apa kau bawa?"

"Hm? Soalnya enak" ucap Akashi tersenyum.

"Hah?" Kuroko tak mengerti.

"Kau tak perlu banyak bicara Tetsuya, diam saja disitu"

"Eh? Ba-baik"

Akashi mengambil kameranya. Kamera mahal yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak tahu kau punya kamera?" Pertanyaan bodoh, pikir Kuroko lagi. Akashi-kun kan punya banyak uang ia pasti bisa membelinya kapan saja kan?

"Hmm ya, soalnya ini hobiku" Ujar Akashi, masih mengatur kameranya.

Hobi? Satu hal lagi yang tak diketahui Kuroko. Sejak kapan Akashi-kun punya hobi memotret?

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, Tetsuya"

"He?" Entah matanya saja atau ia melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum?

"Sekarang pakai kemejamu lagi dan berpose menungging disitu"

APAAAAA?

Tu-tunggu ia tak salah dengar kan?

"A-akashi-kun , buat apa?"

Akashi mengernyit tak sabar.

"Cepat lakukan saja, Tetsuya"

Protes berhenti di tengah. Nada perintah itu sontak membuat Kuroko patuh, mau-tak mau. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia tidak akan mau. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Kuroko mengambil kemeja putihnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja dekat tempat tidur. Ia mulai memakainya kembali.

"Tak perlu kau kancingkan" Potong Akashi saat ia melihat tangan Kuroko bergerak ke kancing.

Kuroko berhenti. Merangkak sedikit ke atas kasur dan menaikkan pinggulnya.

"Be-begini?"

Akashi melihat dengan serius. "Kurang naik sedikit, Tetsuya. Naikkan pinggulmu. Hadapkan tubuhmu ke belakang. Perlihatkan bokongmu yang mulus itu padaku. Dan ya .. arahkan wajahmu sedikit ke kamera"

Kuroko perintah Akashi ia bergerak sesuai pose yang diinginkannya.

"Nah bagus bagus .." Akashi tampak puas. "Ah kurasa turunkan sedikit kerah kemejanya. Lehermu yang terekspos akan lebih bagus"

Kuroko menurunkan kerah kemejanya dengan menahan gejolak malu dari dasar hatinya.

Akashi memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya.

"1.2.3" ucapnya. Ckrek! Gambar Kuroko pose menggoda berhasil diambil.

"Hebat sekali, Tetsuya" Akashi nyengir puas di depan kamera.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Dalam hati ia kesal hobi kekasihnya ternyata tak lebih dari hobi mesum. "Sudah kan?"

"Tentu saja belum. Sekarang berposelah sesukamu. Buat pose semenggairahkan mungkin. Tapi ah, sebaiknya jangan terlalu berlebihan nanti ada yang berdiri"

A-akashi-kun kau sudah gila ya?

"Aku tidak mau. Ini memalukan"

"Kau berani melawanku, Tetsuya? Tenang saja ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba yang lainnya"

Aku tidak menyangka Akashi-kun bisa semesum ini, pikir Kuroko.

"Baiklah" Kuroko lelah berdebat. Toh ia akan kalah juga akhirnya.

Kuroko mencoba beberapa pose yang ia ingat dari majalah gravure Aomine.

Kuroko menurunkan kedua sisi kerah kiri kanannya sampai ke pundak. Berpose duduk dengan kaki dilipat, tubuh dijulurkan ke depan. Satu tangan diletakkan di kepala.

Akashi menelan ludah melihat aksi Kuroko. Ckrek! Terdengar suara kamera lagi.

Kuroko berpose jongkok dengan tangan yang berusaha menutupi alat vitalnya dengan menarik kemeja kebawah. Wajah dimiringkan ke samping.

Kini keringat membanjiri Akashi. Tangannya bergerak tak karuan seakan ingin menarik dan melahap apa yang ada didepannya.

Ckrek!

"Satu lagi!" Teriak Akashi bersemangat.

"Tidak. Sudah cukup" Kuroko menjawab tegas. Ia duduk cemberut. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi.

Akashi menatap datar. Kecewa. Ia tahu ini sudah batasnya.

"Baiklah kali ini .. vibrator"

Kuroko mendadak menggigil.

Akashi mengambil vibrator dari tempatnya. Vibrator itu bergetar kencang saat Akashi mengetesnya di level menengah.

"Bersiaplah Tetsuya"

Kini giliran Kuroko menelan ludah.

Akashi mendorong Kuroko telentang di kasur. Dengan segera jari-jarinya sibuk melebarkan lubang Kuroko dan memasukkan 1 vibrator ke dalamnya. Kuroko meringis.

"Kita coba dari level awal dulu. " Akashi menekan tombol di remotenya. Vibrator bergetar pelan di dalam Kuroko. Kuroko mencengkeram sepreinya.

Tanpa Aba-aba Akashi langsung menaikkan levelnya menjadi menengah. Kuroko mendesah keras.

"Ahhh ..ahhhhh.."

"Ini belum apa-apa, Tetsuya" Akashi memajukan tubuhnya dan menjilat puting Kuroko. Mengeras seketika.

"A-akashi-kun.." Kuroko mencengkeram pundak Akashi.

Vibrator level menengah bergetar kencang sementara Akashi sibuk memainkan puting Kuroko. Menghisap puting itu, menggigitnya dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Tangan satunya memelintir puting Kuroko, merangsangnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang mampu membuat Kuroko mendesah antara nikmat dan kesakitan.

Cakaran di pundak Akashi semakin banyak. Akashi menaikkan level dengan menambah jumlah getaran. Dengan tangannya ia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan mendudukannya diatas pahanya. Kuroko memeluk Akashi.

"Ahhh...ahnn su-sudah cukup..A-akashi-kun.." Desahan Kuroko di telinga Akashi.

Akashi mengelus-ngelus surai biru muda .

"Sedikit lagi, Tetsuya"

Vibrator yang semakin kencang melebarkan lubang Kuroko. Cairan Kuroko yang menetes-netes membasahi perut Akashi.

Dirasa cukup, Akashi mengeluarkan vibrator itu dari lubang Kuroko. Kuroko tertunduk lemas di pundak Akashi.

"Angkat pinggulmu"

Kuroko tersentak saat tangan dingin Akashi mengangkat bokongnya keatas. Melebarkan kedua belahannya dan merasakan sesuatu kembali memasuki lubangnya.

"Ahhhh!...ahhn!.."

Kuroko menjerit singkat. Mencakar pundak Akashi keras. Menanamkan dalam-dalam kukunya.

Akashi telah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Kuroko. Dengan tangannya ia melebarkan lagi lubang Kuroko, kembali memasukkan vibrator ke dalam sana. Getaran kembali berulang.

"Ahhhhn!.." Kuroko mengeluh nikmat. Juga karena keterkejutan.

"Tetsuya.. Kau kembali menyempit"

Akashi mengeluarkan vibrator yang lama dirasa menganggu. Menaikkan pinggul Kuroko. Proses keluar masuk dimulai sampai akhirnya Kuroko keluar tanpa aba-aba.

"M-maaf" gumam Kuroko.

"Tak apa. Aku rasa aku juga.."

Sedetik kemudian Akashi menyusul. Cairan membasahi seprei. Akashi mengeluarkan miliknya dan mengambil nafas.

Kuroko terengah-engah di telinganya. Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan membaringkannya lagi ke kasur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya ..Tidak apa-apa" Kuroko tergulai lemas. Vibrator selalu membuatnya tak bertenaga.

"Akashi-kun .. aku haus. Bisa ambilkan aku minum?" Pinta Kuroko.

Akashi mengiyakan. "Aku mengerti."

Akashi ke dapur mengambilkan segelas air untuk Kuroko. Tak lupa ia minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko bangkit dan duduk begitu Akashi datang. Meminum air darinya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun"

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya"

Kuroko melihat kemejanya yang kotor karena cairan. Basah dan lengket. Karena tidak nyaman Kuroko melepasnya.

Akashi hanya melihat dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Tetsuya, menurutmu mana yang lebih kau sukai? Aku atau vibrator? "

Pe-pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak suka vibrator jujur saja. Jadi aku lebih memilih Akashi-kun"

Akashi menyeringai. "Begitu. Kalau begitu mana yang lebih kau sukai. Aku..

Akashi memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk penis laki-laki dengan panjang sekitar 25-30cm. Ujungnya agak bergerigi. Ia tahu benda apa itu.

..Atau ini? "

Penderitaan Kuroko belum berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Halo semuanya, akhirnya baru update lagi semoga kali ini lebih rapi dan memuaskan. minta sarannya ya^^  
>Mind to Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel Desire - Revenge **

**Pairing: AkaKuro  
><strong>

****Rate M****

**Warning- pwp,sex toys,perhaps ooc i dunno,double prenetation**

**Disclaimare: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary: Pembalasan dendam Akashi karena sebelumnya jadi uke Kuroko**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tetsuya Shun Present **

**Revenge**

* * *

><p>Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Sampai kapan Akashi-kun ingin bereksperimen atas dirinya ?<p>

"Ini" Akashi tiba-tiba melempar benda itu ke tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko mendongak. "Eh?"

"Aku akan melihatmu menggunakannya"

Kuroko shock. "A-apa?"

Akashi memangku tangan ke wajahnya. Seolah siap menyaksikan.

"Hora yo"

Kuroko menatap benda itu panik. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Anggap saja itu milikku"

Apa?

"Tapi kurasa milikmu tidak sebe- "

"Sa-sakit Akashi-kun!" Kuroko merasakan genggaman kuat diatas kepalanya.

Akashi tersenyum mengerikan. "Cepat lakukan"

"Ugh ba-baik" Kuroko hampir menangis.

Kuroko memandang benda itu. Memejamkan matanya dan menjilatnya perlahan.

Kuroko menjilat benda itu ke berbagai sisi. Menghisap ujungnya dan memasukkan benda yang merupakan sex toy itu semakin dalam ke mulutnya. Air liurnya menetes sampai ke dagu.

"Ah!" Kuroko membuka satu matanya, melepas benda panjang itu dari mulutnya. Dengan punggung tangannya Kuroko menyeka air liur di sudut bibirnya.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Seakan meminta perhatian. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang Akashi minta bukan?

"Kau terlihat serius, Tetsuya" . Akashi masih dalam posisinya yang tadi. Melihat Tetsuyanya yang sedang bermain dengan alat-alat kecilnya sungguh menarik di matanya.

Kuroko menyadari ada sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celana Akashi. A-akashi-kun mengeras?

Rupanya melihat Kuroko melakukan oral terhadap mainannya sendiri ikut membuat Akashi bergairah.

"Kurasa mungkin.. kau ingin mencicipi milikku juga?" Akashi menyeringai, mengetahui apa yang Kuroko perhatikan.

Kuroko menatap Akashi beberapa saat. Lalu mendekatinya dengan merangkak. Kini wajahnya tepat di selangkangan Akashi.

Tanpa kata Kuroko menarik resleting celana Akashi dengan mulutnya. Akashi yang melihatnya menepuk kepalanya.

"Anak pintar"

Milik Akashi menyembul dari balik celana. Kuroko menarik celana dalam Akashi dengan tangannya. Benda lunak tak bertulang segera menyapa kejantanan Akashi ditambah air liur yang membasahi "adik" kesayangannya tersebut.

Kuroko berusaha memberikan servis oral terbaik.

Dipegang milik Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Kuroko menjilat ujungnya dan menghisap lembut. Dimasukan lagi lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Milik Akashi yang membengkak membuat Kuroko harus bersusah payah.

Ia terus menghisapnya dengan semangat sampai..

Splash!

Akashi keluar dan menyembur ke mulut Kuroko. Baru saja semenit dimulai Akashi sudah tak tahan ternyata.

"Phuah" Kuroko mengeluarkan mulutnya. Mulutnya terbuka memperlihatkan cairan putih lengket yang memenuhi mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah ditambah cairan lengket yang juga mengenai wajahnya.

"Cepat sekali , Akashi-kun" Kuroko menyeka cairan di pipinya. Ia menelan sisa sperma yang tersisa di mulutnya meski tak semuanya. Cairan itu juga menetes-netes ke dagunya. Memberikan reaksi rangsangan tersendiri dalam hasrat Akashi yang melihatnya.

"Ah, maaf" Akashi berkata. Lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menjilat cairan di pipi Kuroko.

Kuroko cemberut manja.

"Padahal aku belum selesai, Akashi-kun". Kuroko berkata, kembali memasukkan milik Akashi ke dalam mulutnya. Dihisapnya lagi kejantanan Akashi dan terus memasukkan benda itu lebih dalam ke mulutnya.

Akashi meringis dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi. Ia tahu kalo seks seperti ini adalah favorit Tetsuya.

Kuroko terus mengulum dan menghisap. Ia memasukkan penis Akashi sedalam mungkin ke mulutnya. Milik Akashi begitu besar. Karena mulutnya tak dapat mencapai pangkal kejantanan Akashi ia menghisap dari berbagai sisi.

Akashi mengerang pelan. Kuroko lebih bersemangat dibanding biasanya. Tidak, mungkin ia tak pernah sesemangat ini?

Air liur menetes dari dagu sampai membasahi celana Akashi saat Kuroko sudah melepaskan mulutnya. Wajah Kuroko kemerahan dan terengah. Dadanya naik turun mengambil nafas dari udara di sekitarnya.

"Ah" Kuroko berkata pelan. Panas merambah di pipinya. Tangannya bergerak menutupi sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Ada apa , Tetsuya?"

Kuroko berpaling, malu. Ia duduk dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak.

Akashi melebarkan matanya.

Sejurus kemudian Kuroko bergerak membelakangi Akashi. Sengaja memperlihatkan bokongnya yang putih mulus. Wajahnya merah menggoda saat mengatakan.

"A-Akashi-kun.. Aku ingin.. dirimu di dalamku.."

Akashi menegak ludah. Ia berpikir sudah berapa kali dirinya cum hari ini? Tapi disuguhi santapan siap santap langsung di hadapannya, Bagaimana dirinya bisa menolak?

Akashi tersenyum dan berkata. "Kau anak nakal, Tetsuya"

Akashi kembali memprenetasi Kuroko. Dengan 3 jarinya sekaligus masuk, bergerak cepat. Berusaha melebarkan lubang itu secepat mungkin. Kuroko berteriak kesakitan. Yang tidak sabar rupanya bukan Kuroko saja.

Dirasa cukup, Akashi mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang berlumur cairan. Dipegang miliknya yang sudah mengeras dan dimasukannya dengan cepat ke dalam lubang Kuroko. Kuroko melenguh keras.

"Ahhhhn... ahhhhhh..."

Akashi sudah memasukkan setengahnya. Lalu Akashi menyadari bahwa lubang Kuroko semakin melebar saat ia semakin dalam memasukannya. Itulah yang terjadi saat uke mengalami 'horny'.

"Lagi Akashi-kun..lebih dalam lagi..lebih cepat.."

Akashi berdecak kagum, tersenyum kecil. Menuruti perintah kekasihnya Akashi kembali memasukkan lebih dalam. Memegang kedua pinggul Kuroko kuat, Akashi dengan tenaganya menaikkan tempo keluar masuk dengan lebih cepat dan memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam Kuroko. Berkali-kali Ia menghantam prostat dan sweet spot Kuroko.

"Ahhhhnn.. ahhhhhhnn". Jeritan Kuroko tak tertahankan. Antara sakit dan juga nikmat.

Keringat bercucuran di keduanya. Kuroko dengan posisi 'doggy style' mencengkeram keras seprai yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya itu.

"Aka-akashi-kun.. hahhh... hahh... Ahhhhn.."

Di sela proses keluar-masuk kejantanan Akashi tersebut, mendadak Akashi mendapat ide saat melihat mainan seksnya yang masih basah berkat saliva Kuroko kini tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

Akashi mengambil mainan itu dan dengan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam Kuroko, 2 jarinya kembali memprenetasi lubang Kuroko. Berusaha memberikan tempat bagi penghuni baru. Kuroko yang merasakannya berkata di sela menahan sakitnya.

"Akashi-kun.. Apa.. yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Seketika Kuroko merasakan sebuah benda panjang kembali memasuki dirinya.

"Ahhhhnn!"

Dengan tangannya sendiri, Akashi memasukkan benda itu semakin dalam ke lubang Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, Kau menyempit cepat sekali"

"Akashi-kun.. Kurasa aku tidak bisa.. Ahhhhh!"

Penis palsu telah tertanam di dalam lubang Kuroko. Akashi kembali melakukan proses maju-mundur dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Ahhhh! Aku... Aka-akashi-kun.."

Akashi menulikan telinganya. Ia sendiri sudah merasakan dirinya akan keluar karena itu ia mempercepat temponya.

"Aka-akashi-kun! Ahhhhhhn!"

"Aku mengerti,Tetsuya. Kita keluar bersama"

Dan splash! Keduanya Akashi keluar di dalam Kuroko dan juga mengalir keluar melewati lubangnya, Sedangkan cairan Kuroko mengotori sprei.

Ruangan luas yang merupakan kamar Akashi Seijurou itu kini hanya terisi dua suara yang berbeda. Terengah-engah. Terutama Kuroko.

"A-akashi-kun.. " Kuroko berkata lemas. Ia merasa tak ada lagi tenaga tersisa dari tubuhnya.

Akashi mengeluarkan mainan seks dan kejantanannya dari dalam Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, Kau baik-baik saja?" Ah, Akashi memang seme yang perhatian. Ia selalu menanyakan apa Kuroko baik-baik saja setelah melakukan aktivitas seks mereka. Ia tahu Kuroko lemah dan Akashi sadar bahwa ia tak bisa menahan diri.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Hanya engahan pelan yang tersisa dari tenggorokannya.

Akashi memutar tubuh Kuroko dan menelentangkannya di kasur. Terlihat wajah Kuroko yang merah dan matanya yang sayu disertai keringat yang membanjiri pelipis dan lehernya. Bibirnya yang ranum merah muda basah berlumur air liur. Akashi memegang wajah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?"

Bibir pink basah itu bergerak. "Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun.." Kuroko tersenyum sambil membalas genggaman tangan Akashi di wajahnya.

Akashi ikut tersenyum. Senyum terhangat yang hanya akan ia berikan pada Kuroko seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu ,Tetsuya." Ucapnya lembut.I a merasa luar biasa bahagia hari Kurokolah satu-satunya pendamping -satunya yang paling ia cintai.

Kuroko memerah mendapat pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba.

"A-aku juga mencintai- ugh!" Kuroko tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Akashi sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman panas yang menyesakkan. Akashi memasukkan lidahnya dan langsung menyusuri setiap celah mulutnya. Lidah mereka berdua saling bertaut satu sama lain dan berada di mulut lawan ciuman mereka. Air liur tak hentinya mengalir ke dagu Kuroko. Ciuman itu benar – benar panas. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh tubuh mereka. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan ciumannya, Akashi terus menambah intens ciuman dan mengangkat wajah Kuroko dengan tangannya agar ia bisa lebih bebas menjelajahi mulutnya.

Akashi benar-benar seorang _Excellent kisser_ .

Akhirnya ciuman berhenti ketika Akashi menyadari nafas Kuroko yang semakin memburu tak karuan. Oke, mungkin dia sudah berlebihan.

Kuroko merah bagai kepiting rebus dan helaan nafas terus keluar dari mulutnya. Berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Baginya Akashi bukan berlebihan tapi keterlaluan.

"Akashi-kun... baka.." Ucapnya lelah. Hembusan nafas masih memunculkan uap di sekitar mulutnya.

Akashi mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena air liur.

"Maaf, Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Bibirmu terlalu manis, Tetsuya" Ucapnya menyeringai disambut ekspresi kesal Kuroko.

Sampai saat ini Akashi selalu bisa menahan diri terhadap situasi dan masalah sesulit apapun tapi tak pernah bekerja bila mengenai Kuroko. Ia seakan kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Meski dalam diri Akashi, ia masih berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Tentu ia tak ingin melukai Kuroko, bukan?

Akashi menatap bibir Kuroko. Merah dan bengkak.

"Tetsuya.."

"Eh , Kau tidur?" Ucapnya kemudian begitu melihat Kuroko yang tampak kelelahan tidur dengan nyenyak. Pasti ia merasa sangat lelah.

Akashi tersenyum lagi. Mencium kening Kuroko.

"Selamat tidur, Tetsuya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus: Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee, Akashi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Darimana sih kau mendapatkan alat-alat itu? Kau membelinya sendiri atau bagaimana? "

Akashi yang sedang membaca koran pagi menoleh menatap Kuroko.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya, Tetsuya? "

"Aku hanya penasaran , Tidak boleh? Lagipula Aku-lah yang jadi korban alat-alat anehmu itu! Sebagai kekasihmu aku harus tahu. "

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Menyeringai kecil maksudnya.

"Hmm baiklah, Sebenarnya aku memesannya dari web online"

"Online?"

"Benar. "

"Da-darimana kau menemukan website seperti itu?"

"Aku mendapat email tak dikenal yang didalamnya terdapat link dan ternyata menuju web tersebut. Begitu aku melihat tulisan 'Alat seks berkualitas. Dijamin puas! Memuaskan istri 24 jam non-stop' Aku langsung membeli semua yang ada."

Kuroko menatap horror. Terkutuklah yang mengirim email dan membuat web tersebut.

"Se-semua.."

"Alat yang kubawa kemarin malam belum semuanya. Aku punya lemari rahasia di rumah ini untuk menyimpan semua alat tersebut. "

Merinding. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Kuroko saat ini.

"Ah, Kalau boleh tahu apa nama email pengirim aneh tersebut, Akashi-kun? "

Akashi tampak mengingat-ngingat. "Kalau tidak salah tetsuyashun "

Omake End.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai. Untuk omake maaf saya yang mengirim email tersebut, maaf ya Kuroko-kun. #di-ignite pass Kuroko.

Tinggal 1 chapter lagi dari revenge ini. Mohon ditunggu yaa. Makasih yang udah baca dan review chap 1. Semoga memuaskan ^^

Review, Please?


End file.
